l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Sukune
Mirumoto Sukune was the brother of Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Shosan and the uncle of Mirumoto Satsu, Mirumoto Hitomi and Mirumoto Daini.Way of the Dragon Page 64 He had a son, Mirumoto Yukihira, Dragon Clan War Novel, p. 14 and a daughter, Mirumoto Miyoki. Appearance Sukune was tall, like most Mirumoto, and had the weathered face of a seasoned samurai. He would often be seen in his armor, even when recieving guests in his estate in Shiro Mirumoto. He was a stern, serious man, but rarely lost his temper. Like most Dragon he would consider his thoughts carefully before speaking, and even then he would speak in a slow, careful manner. He did not despise his niece and nephew for leaving him to rule the family in all but name, and was quite satisfied with his lot in life. Way of the Dragon, p. 65 Accomplished Archer Sukune was an extremely skilled archer, and would frequently enter in the annual Archery contests in the home of the Wasp Clan. Out of the fifteen years he entered, he won the competition three times. A feat he was quite proud of. He there developed a friendly rivalry and healthy respect for Shinjo Hanari, a Unicorn Clan master of the bow who never was able to best Sukune. Hanari had great respect for his Dragon counterpart, and would often spend time discussing new archery techniques with Sukune and the Wasp daimyo, Tsuruchi. Way of the Unicorn, p. 67 It was known that once Sukune attended an archery contest during a Bon Festival in which the contenders had been magically blind. Walking the Way, p. 67 He was appointed as captain of the Dragon's Flames, a cavalry unit of the Dragon. Clan War booklet Duties When his brother Shosan ruled the Mirumoto, Sukune was charged with leading the military units of the family. After Satsu's death and Shosan's prompt retirement Sukune managed the Mirumoto family for Hitomi Mirumoto Sukune (Jade flavor) because it was apparent her focus was only on revenge. Sukune became an adept bureaucrat, handling anything from trade negotiations to special messages for Togashi Yokuni himself. At the same time he would continue to keep a watchful eye on the army, believing that the troops needed to know their commander. His constant travels and activity made him one of the most recognizable Dragon of his time. Acting Daimyo In 1113 Imperial Histories, p. 162 shortly after Mirumoto Satsu died, Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 31 his brother's wife died, and Shosan committed seppuku, so the daimyoship would pass to Hitomi Way of the Dragon, pp. 63-64 when she came to age. Sukune would act as regent until she was old enough to take the position. Way of the Dragon, p. 25 Around two years later his wife ahd died. His daughter Mirumoto Miyoki returned to Shiro Mirumoto as an officer of the Mirumoto Elite Guard. A Dark Past (Clan War Fiction), by Ken Carpenter Sukune's Son His son Yukihira challenged Hitomi for the daimyoship when it first passed from Shosan, but Hitomi retained the position. After Hitomi was believed to have been killed at the Battle of Beiden Pass Yukihira claimed the daimyoship, and led the Mirumoto with an iron fist until Hitomi challenged him for the daimyoship on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Sukune sided with Hitomi, and lent her his blade for the duel with Yukihira. Hitomi won, killing Yukihira. Dragon Clan War Novel, pp. 240-246 Sukune's Daughter In 1115 during Imperial winter court at Shiro Mirumoto hosted by Hitomi as daimyo, Miyoki became an outcast to protect the secret that Togashi Yoshi could change to a serpentine dragon form. The next day she had been admitted in the Togashi family as the Tattooed Monk Togashi Miyoki. Scorpion Coup When news arrived of the Scorpion Coup, Sukune led the Mirumoto Elite force that joined the combined forces of the Great Clans at Otosan Uchi in the fourth day of the Coup. These Dragon were specifically trained in city siege tactics, and they became one of the great assets of the besiegers. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 46, 54-55 View on Toturi the Black Sukune, took offense at Toturi's presence in the Dragon lands. Daini once worshipped Toturi as the model of a perfect samurai, but he was dishonored by the Emperor, so was no longer so certain. The Black Lion was a ronin, a failure, and a menace for Daini. Way of the Wolf, p. 107 Naga Attack Sukune confronted a Naga army approaching the Dragon lands, but they were overwhelmed by the serpentine creatures. Sukune retreated south, but the Naga did not pursue, and the Shahadet's forces turned toward the mountains to begin the Siege of Sleeping Mountain, leaving the enemy at their back. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 33-36 Sword of the Sun The Scorpion Clan granted the Dragon with the Sword of the Sun, in return of his help in the contest the Gift of the Emperor held in 1132. Clan Letter to the Dragon #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Race to Volturnum Sukune died prior to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, in battle against minions of the Shadow in the Shi-Khan Wastes. The Race to Volturnum, by Ree Soesbee See Also * Mirumoto Sukune/Meta * Mirumoto Sukune/CW Meta External Links * Mirumoto Sukune (Imperial) * Mirumoto Sukune Exp (Fire and Shadow) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders